Field test the semi-automated system for chromosome preparation and the automated karyotyping device developed by the City of Hope and Jet Propulsion Laboratories. The two systems will be evaluated and their performance will be compared to existing manual procedures for chromosome preparation and karyotyping. After completion of initial testing, further development and improvement of the hardware and software for both systems will beundertaken where indicated.